


A Whole New World

by Easy_Owl



Series: Dead In Love [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: после нападения на Чарльзтаун Флинт решает поговорить начистоту со своим боцманом...





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Whole New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001830) by [musemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musemm/pseuds/musemm). 



Он проснулся с первыми лучами солнца; голова все еще шла кругом после выпитого вчера. Сперва Флинт даже не понял, где находится, но, оглядевшись, увидел своих людей, мирно посапывающих в гамаках, и понял, что он на своем корабле, держащем курс на Нассау. Воспоминания о недавних событиях возвращались постепенно и в обратном порядке: вот Сильвер, которому отняли ногу и разместили в капитанской каюте приходить в себя; вот сожженный дотла Чарльзтаун; вот Вейн спасает его самого - кто бы мог подумать? И, наконец, к нему вернулась причина, по которой он позволил себе так напиться - смерть Миранды. Все их мечты рассыпались прахом. Хоть он и сравнял с землей город Эша, эту битву выиграла Англия.  
"Но не войну", - подумал Флинт, стиснув зубы, и, сумев подняться на ноги, направился на верхнюю палубу. Он чувствовал себя практически трезвым.  
  
Едва он ступил на палубу, порыв свежего ветра дунул ему в лицо, растрепав рыжие волосы. Сделав глубокий вдох, он порадовался, что сейчас посреди открытого моря, в том месте, которому всегда принадлежал.  
Вейна он заметил на носу корабля; тот стоял там, наблюдая за водой. Впервые Флинт готов был признать, что многим обязан этому упертому капитану-мудаку. И что, несмотря ни на что, он уважает его.  
  
\- Как твоя команда? Держишь их в узде, надеюсь? - поднимаясь к нему спросил Флинт, взяв официальный тон.  
\- Мои люди в порядке. Важнее то, - Вейн перевел на него взгляд. - Знаешь ли ты, что на уме у твоих людей?  
\- Прошу прощения? - поинтересовался Флинт несколько раздраженно, нахмурив брови.  
  
На этом борту он был хозяином, и задавать вопросы было его прерогативой, но все снова повторялось: он едва начал разговор, а Вейн, который, вроде как, его противник, уже перехватил инициативу.  
  
Чарльз кивнул на среднюю палубу, где Билли отдавал распоряжения такелажникам и что-то обсуждал с ДеГрутом. Он выглядел как всегда собранным и ни капли не уставшим, хотя Флинт знал, что ему через многое пришлось пройти, отбивая их корабль у варваров Вейна. Бонс возвышался над остальными, как военачальник. Его мускулистые руки и практически обнаженная грудь мерцали в тусклых лучах рассвета. Флинт осознал, что засмотрелся, лишь когда заметил всезнающую усмешку Вейна.  
\- Он никогда не предавал тебя, так ведь? - Вейн смотрел Флинту в глаза. - Ты знаешь это, - он помедлил. - И знаешь почему. Пора бы тебе довериться парню хоть немного.  
И, все так же ухмыляясь, он ушел прочь.  
  
Флинт замер неподвижно, обдумывая его слова. В голове зароились сотни и тысячи мыслей. Он вспомнил, как Миранда сказала однажды: "Ты сражаешься только ради самого сражения". Не пора ли вспомнить, за что все они действительно сражались? За что сражались он и Томас... За любовь и свободу. "Стыда не ведай..."  
  
Флинт взял себя в руки и направился к средней палубе.  
\- Билли!  
Услышав голос капитана, тот отвернулся от ДеГрута с едва различимой улыбкой на губах.  
\- Капитан? - кивнул он.  
\- Могу я поговорить с тобой, когда ты освободишься? - Флинт старался, чтобы голос его звучал равнодушно, но дружелюбно.  
\- Да, конечно, - ответил он с таким выражением замешательства на лице, что Флинт практически улыбнулся, но вместо этого лишь кивнул и вернулся на нос корабля.  
  
Билли последовал за ним; и вот они стояли рядом, встречая восход солнца. Флинт смотрел на море, погрузившись в раздумья. Билли, улучив момент, рассматривал своего капитана. Его лицо обрамляли пряди волос, а его зеленые глаза таили печаль и тайну, которую Билли мог никогда так и не разгадать. Он тихо вздохнул, все еще не в силах отвести взгляд.  
  
\- Мы остановимся на Тортуге минимум на день, верно? - наконец заговорил Флинт.  
\- Мы прибудем к темноте, капитан, - кивнул Билли.  
\- Замечательно, - Флинт посмотрел ему в глаза. - Мне бы хотелось обсудить с тобой все, что произошло. У тебя есть какие-то дела после того, как мы прибудем?  
На мгновение у Билли перехватило дыхание. Он нервно сглотнул и ответил:  
\- Нет, никаких дел нет.  
\- Хорошо, - Флинт быстро скользнул взглядом по лицу парня и подошел к нему на шаг ближе. Билли практически мог почувствовать жар его дыхания. Он снова сглотнул, а сердце пустилось отбивать чечетку. - Я остановлюсь в трактире "У Нельсона". Ты знаешь, где он находится?  
\- Да, - тихо ответил он слегка охрипшим голосом.  
\- Я долго не буду спать, так что приходи, когда будет удобно, - Флинт наконец-то отвел взгляд от боцмана и ушел, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Билли проводил его взглядом, тщась унять колотящееся сердце. Он был совершенно сбит с толку столь внезапным предложением.  
  
Позже тем же днем, когда солнце уже тонуло за горизонтом, корабль Флинта достиг Торгуги - места, по сравнению с которым фривольный Нассау казался монастырем. Целый остров наводняли старые пьяные пираты, бездушные головорезы, бестыжие шлюхи и бог знает, кто еще.  
Уже начало темнеть, когда Билли переступил порог таверны и понял, что это место не исключение. Пьяные проклятья и звук бьющегося стекла заглушали музыку; шлюхи с обнаженной грудью сновали по всему залу, и, хищно улыбаясь, скользили взглядами по телу Бонса. Боцман поспешил подняться по лестнице и постучал в дверь.  
\- Да? - услышал он спокойный и ровный голос Флинта.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Билли открыл дверь и вошел.  
  
Помещение освещалось лишь несколькими свечами. Флинт стоял у стола посреди комнаты и разливал по двум высоким бокалам нечто мутное. Он так и не завязал волосы назад, его черная рубашка с закатанными рукавами была практически расстегнута. Он взглянул на Билли и улыбнулся, обнажая белые зубы. В неверном свете его глаза казались темнее и словно мерцали. Парень замер, как вкопанный, не в силах вымолвить ни слова или хотя бы отвести взгляд от Флинта - тот был красивее, чем когда либо.  
\- Почему бы нам не выпить, Билли? Проходи, садись, - он указал на диван у стены.  
Тот нашел в себе силы сдвинуться с места. Он медленно подошел к дивану и неловко сел, все еще робко поглядывая на Флинта.  
\- Я откажусь, если Вы не против.  
\- Ты отказываешь своему капитану? - выгнул бровь Флинт. - После всего, через что он прошел? - Билли покраснел. - Да ладно тебе, пара глотков тебе не повредит, - он сунул стакан ему в руку и уселся рядом.  
Билли почувствовал, как зашлось его сердце, когда он посмотрел на губы капитана. Руки дрожали так, что он едва ли ощущал, что держит что-то. Возможно, лучше было бы первый раз в жизни напиться, думал он. Чтобы избавиться, наконец, от робости и благоговейного трепета перед этим человеком. Если бы он только мог избавиться ото всех чувств, что испытывал к нему...  
  
И только Флинт чокнулся своим стаканом со стаканом Билли, боцман поднес свой ко рту и осушил одним длинным глотком. И задохнулся: в глотке словно отплясывал бес.  
  
\- Полегче, парень! - удивленно хмыкнул Флинт и медленно опустошил свой стакан.  
  
Он похлопал боцмана по спине и не смог удержать улыбки, глядя, как тот кашляет и кривит в отвращении рот. Билли тем временем сгорал от стыда за собственную самоуверенность и боролся с желанием встать и уйти.  
Флинт налил им еще рома.  
\- Билли, - улыбка сошла с его лица. - Наш план провалился. Я потерял все... Но я намерен двигаться дальше, на сожаления времени нет. Нам, тебе и мне, нужно обдумать наш следующий шаг.  
\- И что это будет за шаг? - округлив глаза, поинтересовался Билли, успокоившись немного от спокойного голоса капитана.  
\- Мы вернем золото Урки. Только оно теперь может спасти Нассау, это единственный наш вариант. - Он пристально смотрел в глаза Билли, выглядя при этом невозможно беззащитным и хрупким. - Ты вместе со мной?  
  
Билли смотрел на него, поражаясь мягкости его взгляда. Еще никогда он не видел капитана таким уязвимым. Безотчетно Билли сделал большой глоток из стакана. Выпивка немного затуманила его разум, но он точно знал, что нужно сказать.  
\- Я всегда с Вами, - ответил он ободряющим тоном, неожиданно бесстрашно. - Разве не очевидно? - добавил он тише, снова опустив взгляд на приоткрытые от волнения губы капитана, чувствуя, что склоняется все ближе, уже соприкасаясь с ним плечом и бедром.  
  
Флинт коснулся щеки Билли, легко проводя ладонью по щетине. Он посмотрел в глаза Бонса с таким ошеломленным выражением лица - всего на мгновение, - что боцману показалось, что капитан вот-вот разрыдается. А потом резко подался вперед, накрывая губы Билли своими, целуя его с отчаянным, безумным напором.  
  
Билли казалось, что его сердце все-таки не выдержало и взорвалось в груди, когда он обхватил ладонь Флинта своей рукой, второй зарываясь в его волосы, и притянул того ближе к себе. Их поцелуй походил на внезапное и долгожданное откровение, был бесстыдным, влажным и жадным. Чувствуя жгучее желание открыться перед Флинтом, высвободить все, что прятал все эти годы, Билли протолкнул язык глубже в чужой рот, вытягивая у капитана страстный стон.  
  
Флинт, спускаясь руками вниз по плечам Билли, остановился ладонями на бугрящихся бицепсах, гладя их нетерпеливо и грубо. Он вытянул рубаху парня из-под ремня и запустил под нее руки. Бонс едва сдержал стон, когда капитан, не отвлекаясь от глубокого поцелуя, стал вслепую водить кончиками пальцев по горячей коже, под которой подрагивали мышцы живота.  
  
Наконец, разорвав поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, они не отрывали взгляда друг от друга, оба ошеломленные и сбитые с толку этой внезапной вспышкой непреодолимого желания. Это продлилось еще мгновение, после чего Билли схватил края рубашки Флинта, стянув ее через его голову в два счета. Джеймс задыхался и стонал, пока Бонс выцеловывал ему шею, намотав на пальцы рассыпавшиеся пряди. Билли медленно спускался вниз по груди, целуя и вылизывая каждый дюйм кожи, а Флинт выдыхал сквозь сжатые зубы. Парень легонько прикусывал его соски, дразня их языком, и стонал столь нетерпеливо, что выдержка отказала Флинту. Сходя с ума от страсти, капитан остановил Билли, отвлекая, чтобы тот поднял голову, и вновь атаковал его рот, то прикусывая нижнюю губу, то посасывая горячий влажный язык. Потеряв способность мыслить, Билли едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не сорваться на скулеж. Его голова немного кружилась от рома, но выпивку он ни в чем не винил.  
  
Билли не раз видел, как капитан голыми руками избивает людей до полусмерти, но не мог не восхититься той силой и животной страстью, с какой Флинт разорвал на нем рубашку и опрокинул на спину. Капитан восторженно разглядывал идеальное тело своего боцмана и, склонившись к самому его лицу, едва ли не касаясь его губ своими, делясь дыханием, прошептал:  
\- Ты похож на божество, ты знал?  
  
На мгновение Билли выпал из реальности, но ощущение губ Флинта, цепочкой поцелуев спускавшихся вниз по его животу, привело его в чувство. Капитан, тем временем, протолкнул два пальца в его рот, и парень стал исступленно их посасывать. Билли казалось, что он стоит на краю бездонной пропасти, а Флинт вот-вот столкнет его вниз. И он хотел, чтобы его столкнули...  
  
Флинт опустился на колени и расстегнул ремень на штанах Билли, раздевая его донага.  
  
\- Ну же, капитан! - умолял Билли, дрожа всем телом. Ждать еще дольше он бы не в состоянии.  
  
Флинт усмехнулся и, склонившись ниже, обхватил губами головку его возбужденного члена. Билли застонал и похотливо улыбнулся, прогибаясь в спине. С глухим стоном, полным удовольствия, Флинт пропустил его глубже в горло.  
  
-Будь ты проклят, Флинт! - прорычал Билли, едва капитан ускорил движения, скользя языком вокруг его члена.  
  
Перед глазами все плыло; Бонс снова зарылся пальцами в растрепанные волосы, задавая свой темп.  
  
\- Да, да, о боже... Джеймс, - с долгим громким стоном он запрокинул голову, кончая глубоко в горло Флинта.  
  
Вновь встав на колени, капитан облизал губы и с самодовольным видом посмотрел на Билли. Парень все еще задыхался от экстаза, тихо постанывая. Но вдруг он, отдышавшись, приподнялся на локтях, смотря Флинту прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Я хочу взять тебя , Джеймс, - сказал он, садясь.  
Билли теснее прижался к капитану, целуя, вылизывая его рот. Флинт улыбался в поцелуй, чувствуя как жаркое предвкушение расползается внизу живота. Бонс одним быстрым движением развернул его, опустив на локти; Билли склонился над ним, накрывая Флинта собой, целовал его плечи и гладил спину горячими ладонями. Флинт почувствовал, что Бонс вновь возбужден, и понял, что терпеть больше не может.  
  
\- К черту все, Билли! Трахни меня!  
\- Вы точно этого хотите, капитан? - голос его звучал обольстительно и плавно, хотя боцман еще не до конца восстановил дыхание.  
\- Да, хочу... Возьми меня! - прошипел Флинт, раздраженный и возбужденный нахальством парня.  
  
По губам Билли скользнула улыбка; Флинт почувствовал, как в него проникает скользкий член, так медленно и осторожно, что он в упоении выдохнул и закатил глаза. Билли быстро нашел нужную точку и, двигаясь внутри, задевал ее с каждым толчком, заставляя капитана исступленно рычать и выгибаться под собой. Их тела покрылись бисеринками пота от все нарастающей частоты движений. Билли не удержался и снова сгреб в кулак волосы Флинта, оттягивая его голову назад; Флинт зашипел сквозь зубы, а растущее желание разлилось по всему телу.  
  
\- Билли... - судорожный экстатический выдох.  
  
Бонс отпустил рыжие пряди и потянулся вниз, обхватывая ладонью изнывающий член Флинта. Власть над капитаном опьяняла его, Билли чувствовал, что долго не продержится. Он поймал себя на том, что шепчет безотчетно:  
\- Джеймс, я... я...  
  
Билли всего несколько раз двинул рукой, прежде чем ощутил, как дрожит всем телом Флинт, сжимаясь вокруг него. Ощущения захлестнули его, утягивая в очередной оргазм.  
  
Тяжело дыша, Флинт обернулся и притянул Бонса ближе к себе, так, что они практически соприкасались лбами.  
\- Скажи это, Билли, - потребовал он командным тоном, каким обычно гонял матросов по палубе.  
Парень вздрогнул и отстранился немного, избегая смотреть капитану в глаза. Выражение лица Флинта смягчилось; он устроил ладони сзади на его шее, успокаивая, и попросил:  
\- Выговорись... Тебе больше не нужно ничего скрывать. Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле.  
  
Вот его и столкнули, подумал Билли. Но одновременно с этим, это был момент, которого он так долго ждал. Да и что ему теперь терять? Душу, что и так заложена дьяволу? Дьяволу, который только что плавился в его руках.  
Билли нашел в себе силы поднять глаза, встретить взгляд Флинта.  
\- Я люблю Вас, - сердце бешено стучало в груди. - С того самого дня, как впервые встретил... И я сделаю для Вас все, чего бы Вы ни попросили... - Флинт прервал его жестким поцелуем и, прижавшись к нему теснее, снова опрокинул на спину...  
  
Они лежали рядом, соприкасаясь руками, когда первые лучи солнца проникли в комнату. Билли приподнялся на локте и, наклонившись, поцеловал Флинта, после чего покинул постель и стал одеваться.  
  
\- Учитывая, что нам предстоит, лучше будет, если я все-таки посплю, - ответил он с легкой улыбкой на вопросительный взгляд Флинта. - Увидимся на корабле, капитан.  
Флинт смерил его взглядом и усмехнулся. Билли подмигнул ему и, засунув пистоль за пояс, покинул комнату.  
  
Едва дверь за ним закрылась, Флинт поднялся и подошел к окну. Вдалеке виднелся океан, спокойный, вызолоченный восходящим солнцем. Этот вид поразил его настолько, что он понял, что проснулся в совершенно новом мире. Мире, в котором ему больше не нужно притворяться, где он знает, ради чего живет. И хоть тяжело было оставить позади прошлое, это имело смысл. Впервые за много лет он чувствовал, что снова становится целым. Что снова может полюбить. Глубоко вдохнув свежий утренний воздух, Флинт вспомнил все пережитые ночью ощущения и эмоции, и его сердце преисполнилось счастья. Если это не стоило того, чтобы сражаться, то ничто не стоило.  
  
Несмотря на усталость, он принялся одеваться и вскоре обрел привычный грозный и статный вид - самый опасный капитан открытого моря. Он бросил взгляд на разоренную постель, улыбнулся и вышел за дверь. Впереди его ждал насыщенный день.


End file.
